Talk:Calm Before the Storm
I belive the note on the Tonberry SMN Assassin is incorrect. Last fight I did he had a light elemental out, and summoned Leviathan. It was Watersday, btw. --Myrna 13:57, 12 September 2006 (EDT) ---- The information about pulling the Executioner away from the Assassins seems incorrect. We pulled the Executioner away, and once the three Assassins spawned, they came straight for whoever had hate on the Executioner. We killed the Executioner, then wiped, and the Assassins did return to the ??? and de-pop. But the person who needed the mission was unable to get the CS after he re-raised.--Bregor of Bahamut 03:09, 20 January 2007 (EST) Unconventional COP set testimony Pty set up - Nin/War, Blu/Nin, Brd/Whm, Whm/Blm, Mnk/War, Bst/Nin This fight was over before we knew it, we actually were waiting for our Mnk to boost to 9 before we popped but somebody accidently pushed the button and he popped before we were ready. We simply killed the Nin first, Smn second and the thf last. These NM's were no more difficult then any normal T or DC Tonberry found in the Den of Rancor. The only exception is they have 2hrs but none seem to live long enough to use it if you are not messing around with kite methods. Just fight straight up and dont waste any time with them. I think you will find the CS more entertaining then the fight itself ;) And remember this is a outdoor fight, you can always get some friends or people in the area to help you out. Take advantage of this if you can if the opportinuity presents itself. The Sea Monk in Bib.Bay is nothing to worry about either. If you have made it this far in COP you have dealt with things 10x harder so most people will consider this fight a walk in the park. A decent geared Nin/Thf or Thf/Ninja 75 could easily solo him, and Rdm/nin, Beastmaster and or Bluemage could easily solo as well. NM Boggelmann - No more easy or difficult then the Sea Monk, same comments apply. ---- Actually the Tonberry NIN can Mijin Gakure when its companions depop. I watched this just a few minutes ago and updated the strategy page accordingly. --Einar 16:24, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Dalham Has anyone seen the sea monk use Hundred Fists? I've fought it twice and havn't seen it. Though I have noticed that it hits a lot more as the fight goes on. At first it does single hits. Then at some point it starts hitting twice, probably 2/3rds HP. Then it starts hitting a lot more at maybe 1/3 or somthing. At this point its really hard to stay alive. I just got ninja high enough to use as a subjob for red mage so I havn't had much experience but I don't think a rdm/nin can stay on it the whole fight. My first fight it killed me. On my second fight, when it started hitting a lot more I tried to chainspell/nuke it to finish it off but I only got it to about 20%. I used Bind and Gravity. It seemd to build resistance to them but a little bit at a time. I kited it for quite a while and picked away at it but it eventualy it got me when it was about 10% or less. During all the kiting the sea monk was still hitting me really fast whenever it got within range of me so its like a constant hundred fists but its not hundred fists. Probably a similar thing happnes with Charybdis. --Doom 22:03, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Soloed Rdm/nin melee, used Tav Taco for food. Composure kept Haste/Refresh, stoneskin, phalanx, shockspikes, Enspell II (Enwater2?) up as much as I could. Used Ichi and Ni when stoneskin went down in the beginning. Once he started to hundred fists pretty much had to spam SS/Ichi/Ni when ever I could Using Death Blossom whenever I Had TP. Still it was a close fight and I only converted once when he was at 50%. Fought on Lightsday. --User:Ryukyo 02:25, 14 April 2009 (PST) If you leave the area before checking the ??? a second time you have to fight him again. --Telford 23:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Small Unconventional Party Setup 75 PLD/WAR - RDM/NIN - WHM/NIN We finished all 3 NMs with this setup. We all did melee as well as our spellcasting roles. For Dalham and Boggelmann the RDM dispelled and converted after nuking them like crazy, the PLD kept up a good defense, and the WHM used Hexa Strike with cures and regens when necessary. These fights were very easy. The Cryptonberry Executor was interesting, as we never had to fight any of his helpers. After spawning him at the ???, we pulled him all the way back to the tunnel that takes you to Jugner Forest. He never spawned any of his assassin friends (or rather, we never saw them spawn, as they could have spawned and depopped before we were done killing the Executor). The Executor had several shadows up most of the time, but we outlasted him easily. The RDM used Chainspell but probably didn't have to use it in all actuality. He'll enfeeble a lot with a variety of spells. He used Mijin Gakure and only did 180 damage to our PLD, and didn't die afterward. Ended up being an easy turtle to dispose of with a minimal group. --Ganymede 02:50, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Pulling away the Cryptonberry Executor to only have to kill him doesn't seem to work Teset 8/30/2008 worked. Suggestion have a non party memeber stay on choco and tell group when others de-spawn and kill the NIN. i have try with 2 friend ( whm/nin whm/nin brd/whm) this mission. we pop the nin, go far before hit him. After kill it ( kill it before he can Mijin Gakure ), we check the ??? without can have the CS.--Bilgetz 17:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ---- Ok, we try 3 time before try wait his 2h, before kill him. You need wait his h if you want the CS . --Bilgetz 17:39, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ---- I just tried this fight 3 times for a friend (won the last time :)). Based on what other people have said and my own experience I believe that you have to kill at least one of the tonberries after the others despawn. Meaning if you kill the NM (or any of them) then let the rest despawn you will not get the cs. Heres how my fights went... The first fight we tried, we pulled the NM back to the South Landing so that we didn't have to fight the other 3. We killed him, walked back and the assassins were still there. We could walk right up to them and not agro, so we waited for them to despawn. Didn't get cs. Second time we pulled the NM halfway back, the assassins still agroed and we ended up wiping with 1 assassin left. They went back to their spot, we reraised and they despawned. Didn't get cs. Third time we just killed them all in a massive bloody battle and got the cs. So... According to others you can let them all despawn one by one and just kill the last one up. Another person said that you can kill just the NM by pulling it back to the south dock. I believe this person probably had the assassins despawn before they finished off the NM due to them soloing it. To the person above mes' comment they believe that the NM has to two hour. In our last battle the NM never 2hrd but the SMN assassin did. Anywho, if anyone has any evidence to back this up or even say that its not true let me know! It's quite annoying having to kill em three times ;] 01:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I was the one who added the bit about being able to pull the NIN away to the south dock and kill it with out getting aggro from the other NM's. I added that info on April 12, 2008 so who ever posted this section originally in August of 2007 wasn't using my info to complete this portion of the quest. But here is my experience that I based my info on. I was trying to duo this as a 75WHM with a 75 RDM (both /nin). We poped the mobs a total of 5 times. We were never was able to kill any of the NM's the first 4 times that I poped them. Each time we tried something different. Tried ele seal sleepga (it didn't stick longer then one second). Tried me poping the NM's and dieing then RR'ing and trying to claim the last one before it depoped (they all sat at the ??? for about 2 minutes but then all 4 NM's depoped in less then one second after the frist disappeared. Tried this twice in addition to after each other failed attempt but they depoped too fast to grab the last one before it despawned.) We tried me poping the NM's and then after the Assassins started attacking me the RDM pulled the Executor off of me to solo it. After I died the Assassins went stright after my RDM friend. Also note that in every failed attempt after I died all 4 NM's went right after my RDM friend, even on the attempts where he didn't touch them and was out of casting range. Our last idea was to have me pop the Executor and run far away. Once I got far away I would begin attacking the Executor causing the Assassins to pop. My RDM friend would wait half way between me and the other NM's (at the big rock everyone mentions in kiting strats). When the Assassins ran past him he would aggro all 3 of them by attacking them individualy and then kite them around while I solo'd them one at a time (he was kiting because he had Crimson Cuisses). Well, after I started fighting the Executor we waited, and waited, and waited... but the Assassins never came. My RDM friend came over and helped me after we knew they weren't comming but I was having an easy enough time solo'ing it to that point that I could have easily solo'd it. With Stone Skin and Barfira up, using Cleric's Pantaloons and a Blessed Briault, Mijin Gakure did about 300 damage to me. I helped one other person using this strategy, it went off the same way with out a hitch. Also, if you look at the bottom of the page Sidi posted his own discussion saying that he solo'd it as a 75 pld using what looks like my strategy as well. So I think that it does work, you just have to make sure that you get the Executor far enough away from the ??? before you start fighting it. It would be interesting to leave someone at the ??? while you take the Executor far away so that you can see what happens there. Do they pop and then despawn after 2-3 minutes like they would if you wipe, or do they even pop at all? Maybe they pop and take 3 minutes to despawn. If that were the case you would have to make sure that you waited until the Assassins despawned so that you could get the CS. I would like to do this but haven't had the opprotunity. If some one else could check this and post their resaults that would be awesome. I would recomend that the one person they have doing this not be in a party or alliance with the person who is fighting the NM as there seems to be some sort of hate sharing between the nm's and party members even if they don't do anything to the NM's (see my failed attempts). Sorry for being so long winded, but I love details. --Rusomoso 00:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I just did this fight using the above method on the second try (didn't read the 2hr part on the first so we wiped. -_-). PLD voked and kited the main NM to the opposite end of the spawn and we started beating on it as PLD BLU and BLM. PLD actually stopped hitting it half way through the fight so we could wait for it's two hour. I (BLM) ran back after three minutes to check on the 3 helpers, they had NOT despawned in this time. As fate would have it, the NM two houred killing the BLU and PLD, I watched the 3 helpers despawn and the NM came after me. Was some how able to Sleep II it Raise the PLD and Nuke it to death as the PLD raised the BLU. Killed the NM, ran back, got the CS. WIN! SO, for any questions: *This method does work. *You have to run VERY far away for the helpers to not link. *You MUST wait for the NM to Mijin Gakure before the helpers will despawn. - So WAIT to kill the NM - 2hr'd approx. 5 minutes after attacking. --Zaelyx 07:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- A couple notes that should clear up how to use the trick to finish this part of the mission. 1. Pulling the Executioner away from the spawn point before attacking does work, but the 3 Assassins that spawn have an absurdly long link range. You must pull the first one very very far away from the ??? before dealing damage to it to ensure that the others will not link. 2. As with every fight in which multiple enemies spawn. In order to "get away with" only killing one of the mobs, the mobs that you're not fighting must despawn before you kill the one you picked. Assuming that they aren't linked/attacked, the Assassins despawn 3 minutes after the Executioner initially spawns them, a lot of people make the mistake of killing the Executioner too fast, it does not have that much HP and is very easily to kill in under 3 minutes with 2-3 players dealing damage to it. Make sure to leave it alive for 3 minutes after it first takes damage. 3. Unlike most mobs, this one's 2-hour is based on time, not HP. It seems to always use Mijin Gakure 3 minutes after first taking damage. Due to this fact, it's fairly easy to know when it's safe to kill it and still complete the mission. When it uses Mijin Gakure, that means you've passed the 3 minute mark, thus the other 3 tonberries should be despawning at the same time. So basically, don't kill it unless it's already used Mijin Gakure. --KodoReturns 09:51, 22 August 2008 (UTC)KodoReturns The 3 minutes part is definitely untrue, just tried it and he definitely used Mijin Gakure about... 5 minutes after he popped the adds. Changed the main page to reflect this, and have screenshots to prove, if necessary. Yondaime86 08:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) solod dalham as nin pretty easy fight actually. didn't use npc, nor did i even come close to needing it. used standard evasion gear: ungur boomerang, ohat, sh, rasetsu tekko, velocity earring, and koga hakama (fought at night). offhanded a mamushito +1, which only proc'd a few times anyway. and i ate a jack-o-lantern. evaded about 75% of its attacks - first time i didn't evade, was when it was down to around 80% - kept blind, slow, and para up, and had no trouble whatsoever until 15%. after 15%, it hit me about once, sometimes twice, per utsu cast, for about 60~100 +25 dmg per hit. took about 600 dmg the entire fight, including the last 5% where i had enough hp, that i didn't bother casting utsu. using about 4 hi-pots, i think i ended the fight with around 900/1333 hp. also, it was a pretty quick fight; maybe 5-8 mins or so. also, duod the tonberry with a 43 whm. i just kited them, until i lost hate on all but the nin, pretty easy from there. boggelmann was very easy to solo as well -- 04:59, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Solo as 75 paladin Cryptonberry Executioner I soloed as pld/nin using the pop and run strategy, so you only fought the ninja mob. He Mijin Gakured for 2474 damage, which instantly killed me (duh :P), but I reraised, tossed up shadows, and chased him back, flashed him, and kited around the rock in middle. He's very slow so kiting is very easy and efficent. I continued to kite him until weakness left, then cured up, and rebuffed. Just need to keep running around the rock, its rather amusing. I kited until I had 300mp then took him down. He was spamming Light of Penance on me a lot, so couldn't save TP for chivalry very efficiently, but even if you get it off at 100% tp, 80 or so mp is better than nothing Tried to solo Dalham as pld/nin as well, but that didn't go down very well. Even stacking on a decent amount of evasion gear (and +12% haste) it was pretty difficult, and died about at abotu 25%. Came back as pld/rdm and killed him. I only had 156 enhancing skill (and +5 macroed in for stoneskin/phalanx), and used a DD gear set. Brought a Vile Elixir and a Pro-Ether, as well as used Chivalry abut halfway through. The important part was to make sure you have your abilities available towards the last third of the fight. At 40% he starts hitting often, then at 25%~ he really starts going off, he used his "2-hour" at about 20%, where I sentineled for next to no damage, and wore about the same time his wore, then went back to a more dealable pace, but about 10-5% started going fast again and needed Invincible The bugard I duoed, so don't have any solo-tips or anything on him --Sidi 20:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Solo by a 75PUP/NIN The Cryptonberry is fairly easy to solo as PUP/NIN using Soulsoother automaton and a high evasion gear set. Make sure that your Activate timer is up, and pop the NM. Run it very far from it's spawn point, before dealing damage to ensure that it's 3 helpers will not link (They have a very long link range). Past that, it's fairly simple you should have a good evade rate, just recast shadows as necessary as the automaton enfeebles. It's Mijin Gakure can be quite strong though, so try to keep your HP high, make sure to recast shadows immediately after Mijin Gakure, as they will be wiped and the damage it deals can leave you quite vunerable. Obviously, Activate your automaton again if it's KOed by Mijin Gakure. Dalham is a bit more dangerous, but still soloable. Stack as much evasion as you can, use Soulsoother automaton, and Flashbulb is very important. Until it's final attack speed boost, it should be a pretty simple fight, it's accuracy is pretty bad, use this opportunity to make sure that your automaton lands as many enfeebles as possible, especially Blind and Paralyze. Once it gains it's final attack speed boost, it's accuracy is still bad, but it swings non-stop, a couple lucky hits followed by a TP move can end it quick. Make sure that Light Maneuver is kept up perpetually as Flash helps a lot in getting shadows back up, and giving extra time for your automaton to Cure you, should you need it. Duoed Boggelman so no tips there, but it was tanked by another PUP/NIN who did not seem to have any problems at all evading. Seems quite straightforward. --KodoReturns 10:20, 22 August 2008 (UTC)KodoReturns All 3 of these NMs can be solod by pup/nin. However, the steps for killing cryptonberry is unnecessary. All you need to do is pop the executioner run away and keep shadows up. Once close to the dock, hit the executioner to trigger the other cyptonberries to pop. You can straight tank him for a while or just keep kiting him. I just kited him with no automaton out so it would not get killed by Mijin Gakure. After about 2mins from pop time i would just kite him to avoid Mijin Gakure. The executioner talks twice during fighting. First time is when he pops his helps. The second time is when he uses Mijin Gakure. After he uses Mijin Gakure its just a straight tank til he is dead. The amount of time to do this should be long enough for the other 3 popped by the Executioner to depop letting you finish and receive your cs. Boggelman had nothing special to it at all. Keep shadows up and keep doing damage. See above for Dalham. (Is the hardest of the three to solo but still reasonable to do on pup.) --Golagres 20:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC)--Golagres Beastmaster Solo Solo'd this mission as BST76/DNC with Lucky Lulush. Dalham was easy. Popped the jug, let timer reset, build TP, and engaged. Didndt have to do anything special except Snarl after each Rampage. The Tonberries were very tricky. I used a TP wing, and 7 hi potions. Built mine, and my pets TP to 300 and popped them. I immediately started in on the BLM tonberry. Rampage, TP Wing, Rampage, while spamming "Fight" so pet could help me take it out. For per I spammed Whirl Claws which consistently did 500-900 damage to the helpers and 300-500 on the main tonberry. By the time I managed to take out the first tonberry I had taken a nice beating. Pet was about at 30%. So I disengaged and prepared to flee. Curing myself with my TP as I ran. I stopped at the exit to Jugner, when I noticed an asassin right behind me with only 50% HP left. I popped out a new pet, and engaged, managing to take him down to about 20% before the Executor found me. Fortunately the Asassin dropped fast and I only had the executor to contend with, whom was also at about 50% HP. The last Assassin appeared to have been killed by Lulush while I was fleeing. Spamming my hi-potions for a quick recovery, me and Lulush managed to bring him down to 4%. Unsure whether or not our distance from the ??? might affect my ability to get the CS, I kited the Executor back to the ??? and finished him off. Clicked the ??? for my CS. A successful, albeit messy solo. Boggleman wasnt too difficult, he does take out two jugs though. So you'll have to let timer reset before engaging. I used two Nursery Nazuna jugs, spamming Rampage and Sheep Charge. PLD Solo 80PLD/DNC solo'd this by pulling far away, then just attacked. Right before he used Mijin Gakure, I used Rampart and barely survived. His 2-hr did 1217 thanks to rampart, so i cured to full and sort of survived through the whole fight. Tried to run from Throat Stab, but he got me a couple times. I ended the fight with like 150 hp so it was really close, you probably dont want to try it this way lol testy Had a blu, whm, whm. then picked up a mnk. the seamonk is pretty easy but he does start attacking fast. any heavy dd with some way to heal himself should be able to solo it. tonberry just pop, throw gravity or blind (or nothing) and run! to the river back towards the entrance. dont take any of his HP away or he'll summon up his buddies. astral flow killed us because someone used dia2 :P but a whm was far away soloing one and after the other whm raised me, we went and finished them all. whm/nin was actually holding his own but would have been forever for him to kill them lol. killed the rest while weakened. the bugard in lufaise was easy, just nuked him on blue. -Defiledsickness 99 THF/DNC solo (375 DAG, 361 EVA, 259 PAR, far less than well geared - 300TP) definately doable, no deaths; near death however on the Tonberries, but i fought them all at once. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 23:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) pup/dnc 99 solo Just did this fight twice due to not reading fully ahead lol. I popped executioner and ran him to the southern docks. I killed him without the other NMs linking. I went back and checked the ??? and it told me that "I must wait longer before attempting that...". Round 2: By the time I could pop the NM came around again, my activate timer was up(This ended up saving my life). I popped the executioner and decided to fight then straightforward. As I was working on the ninja's shadows my puppet got the first dmg in so the other 3 NMs aggroed him. I reacted by using earth maneuver to put up stoneskin. I proceeded to beat down the ninja without any trouble. I moved to the blm next. As I engaged the black mage, my puppet was finished off, so I used activate and set him on the blm. This next mob died easily. I moved to the smn next, which promptly used astral flow. I took 300 dmg from light of penance (light elemental). Smn died shortly after. Then moved to the thf. It tried to perfect dodge to save it's pitiful existence but Bishop struck him down with a thunder IV. All in all, it's a laughably easy fight. I would watch out for Tonberry special attacks as those can be quite nasty. During my first fight with the executioner I took a 1050 Throat stab. My puppetmaster has an average setup for gear, no amazing OMG pieces. I used the red mage head to utilize phalanx, stoneskin, cures, nukes, and debuffs. --Heillon (talk) 09:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC)